Sebastian X Reader Happy Cat
by MaybeIm2Good4You
Summary: "Hello [Name] I'm your friend you need to wake up soon or they will think you are dead" Whispered a white headed girl with Sea green eyes Find out what happens when you save two Demons and that cost's you your wings as an angle and what will happen when you meet those two demons FIND OUT O3O
1. I saved you but did you thank me, no!

_**Yes yes i know i should finish Fairy Tail but *sigh* i have terrible writers block im watching the Anime all over again and this is what goes on**_

_**brain : Oh hey lets write a story**_

_**me : Okay, that sounds like fun like for fairy tail**_

_**brain : LOL NO for Black Butler**_

_**So yeah that what goes on :3**_

* * *

You where on the ground, dying it was because you lost to Angela yes you where an Angle but you protected two demon you told them to run then did, then that's when the pain throughout your back, you did not cear as long as you got them to safety you knew he truth of you kind.

Hours later you awoke in a Beautiful red 'n' Cream bedroom (** 2011/01/romant…**) you Gasped in its beauty it was like your room back home but yours was more dark and evil.

Then a knock at the door "Um Enter" you shouted not to loud but not to quite "Ah good Morning Miss [Last name]"

"Please Call me [Name]" you said waving your hands in front of you

"Okay then, Miss [Name]" A tall raven haired Butler said while bowing "Now if you please get dressed the young master would like to talk to you"

"oh...Okay please give me a second" you smiles and got up and bowed After that the butler left 'Mite as well get dressed' you though scratching your head.

You looked at all the beautiful dresses and you could not pick one so you got bits of the dresses fabrics and made one yourself you found a lovey necklace ( ** .net…**) and boots could run in them when most women's feet would be crippled (** .net…**) the dress you made was gorgeous (** .net…**)

You walked out of the room Greeted by a red head Strawberry-blond head and a Blond Head "Oh um Hello I'm [Name]"

"Why hello Miss I'm Mey-Rin" She said shaking your hand

"Hello I'm Finnian but you can call me Finny" He said smiling and shaking your hand as well

"Hello [Name], I'm Bard" He said with a blush

you smiles back and said in a panic "Oh please excuse me i need to go to Ceil your master... but i have no idea where his office is" you whispered the last part

"Miss [Name], please let me take you there" Mey-Rin said happily

"Ah that would be Lovely thank you" you smiled and followed Mey-Rin to Ceil's Room

(_**Sorry for all the spelling errors and Punctuation :3 and the links but i cant really describe them haha**_)

You couldn't help but feel nervous you where in a GIANT Manner and you couldn't help but feel scared Mey-Rin stopped at two large Oak Doors 'I wonder how old this kid is I mean he has to be over [Your age] Right? As Mey-Rin knocked on the door you heard a voice "Enter!" Mey-Rin opened the door and led you in "Hello...I'm [Name]" you bowed and you [Hair Colour] fell over your shoulders "Yes...I am well aware of that my name is Ceil Phantomhive, I would like to make you one of my maids" he said with his "poker face", You replied "No, why should I work for someone who is rich I have my own work thank you!" you said raising your voice a little bit.

Ceil looked shocked his eye went wide then he went back to normal 'How am I going to get an Angle to work for me maybe make a contract... with her no that is stupid Ceil...Maybe I could bribe her...no I have an idea' he though, "Well I mite as strip you and throw you out" he said with a smirk "now strip" Ceil said closing his eyes,'Fine ill do it' you started getting undressed Sebastian being the pervert he was thought 'Well she isn't no Cinderella when she is getting undressed but she rocks it like the naughty wicked witch of the west' Sebastian turned to Ceil and whispered "Young Master she is doing it" with them words Ceil all most spat out his Tea he opened his eye and widened at your form.

You were in your [Fav colour bra] and [Fav colour Panties] "Oh I almost forgot" You smiles and but your cat ears and tail on "so yeah do you still want me out?" you questioned "it depends" he replied and you saw Sebastian wipe blood from his nose then you winked at him "what do you mean it depends" You questioned again "Work for me and you won't be thrown out like that fending for yourself if you choose to decline then don't come running back when you want a job hear" You thought for a while "Young Master, I'm just an Angle what would you want from a Neko-Angle" you Replied "Protection from the people out to get me the 3 servants you met already serve me, do you have any abilities?" He questioned "Yes I have some I have [Name as many as you want]" you replied "Ah those would be useful you can be my close butler like Sebastian, also I already assume you saved him that night" he said with a smirk. You went silent 'It couldn't be him the red eyes but what about the other one you saved two and that was costing your wings' you thought with fear "I saved two not one" you shouted "Well I could invite the other one over with his master" he replied with boredom in his voice "Yes, that would be helpful just to see if he is alr- Wait what is the catch" you said with worry in your voice "To be my Maid/Butler for me" he said smirking.

'I CAN NOT BELIEVE I FELL FOR IT' you thought while mopping the floor 'But, I can make sure that other butler is okay like Sebastian he is too cute...WAIT WHAT!? He is a Demon no, no don't think like that [Name]' you screamed in your head "Miss [Name] what are you thinking about" he said with his signature smirk "oh you know how I'm going to hunt Dinosaurs" You replied while smiling

"Hear wear these" Sebastian said placing cat ears on you "to look nice as a cat" he chuckles and went away to serve Celi's tea 'I hate you but DANMMMM! I look to cute' you smiled at the thought "I am one happy cat"

**_Ahhhh thank you my hands hurt but i shall continue for my Unicorns :3 xxx Also if you are on deviantart then ill let you know when i update :3 xxx bye bye for now x_**


	2. When can we do this again?

**_IMA BACK: p I'm a cat meow_**

* * *

You awoke to the sound of screaming, as you opened your eyes you saw the dark purplish sky, you looked around and saw a woman she has white hair and Sea green eyes as you got up she turned he head and smiled

"Ah, you are awake" she smiled sweetly

"Um...Hello who are you?" you questioned

"Oh, I'm Nami Holmes just your average uh average half demon and Angle" she said smiling

"Ah okay then I'm [Name] [Last name] sorry to be a bother but, where are we?" you Asked

"Weeeell we are in my dream land it takes some serious dreaming to get here, but if you must know I shall be attending the meeting with the Spider and the Dog tell Ceil that the Cat will be attending with her maid" She said smiling "Also, I'm sure we will be good friends, but you have to wake up now or people will think you are dead"

"EH! WHAT HOW!?" you shouted

"Calm down when you enter this world for some reason your pulse stops...for some reason mite keeps going because I created this world, out of my fear and tears" she said smiling

"right okay I'll see you today then" with that you woke up in your bed in cold sweat you couldn't remember a thing, so you got up got dressed in a beautiful maid dress (**_Kinda like Mey-Rin's but it was black 'n' red_**) you where waiting in the kitchen for Ceil to awake so you could inform him on what you had to say...

~Time Skip / (O3O)\~

You push yourself of the table, and started walking up to Ceil you knocked on the door and entered "Um, Master I have to inform you on something"

"Well, hurry up I don't have all day" he said a little too quickly

"Um, a woman said that the cat will be attending with her maid" you said bowing

"I just thought it was the Dog and Spider" he said a little shocked

"She said that she will be attending that's all I remember" You said smiling and scrunching you head as soon as you said that there was a loud knock at the door

"I'll get it" as you opened the door you where greeted by a bucket of water spilling all over you but you lucky dodged it, "Awwwh!? You are no fun" The girl with white hair and with a cat hat on pouted

"W-wait, I know you" you said pointing a finger at her and shaking

"Yes indeed you do no pointing is very rude" she smiled and walked passed with her maid.

The Maid had Blond hair sun-kissed skin and wore the same maid uniform as Mey-Rin, her eyes where a beautiful Sea colour like Nami's but Nami had Sea green eyes "Beautiful" you murmured

"Well thank you Miss [name]" bowed the maid

"Wait you knew what I thinking" you panicked

"Well yes, I am a demon after all" she smiled a warm smiled

"Oh" was all you could say

The meeting went on for hours you showed Nami and her maid to their rooms and you went to bed yourself but before you got there Sebastian grabbed your wrist and pinned you against the wall

"WHA-" you where shortly cut off but a hot heated kiss you where shocked what would make a Demon act like this, suddenly you close your eyes and kisses back tongues battling for dominance you kept battling till you lost, then Sebastian started nipping at the nip of your neck he found your sweet spot all to quickly you gasped in pleasure, then you hears someone walk up the stairs so with all your might you pushes Sebastian off you and Mey-Rin walked by

"Good Night Miss [Name]" she said happily and walked off

"Yeah good night" you looked at Sebastian then walked off 'IDIOT' you though and entered your room ready to call it a night.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading :3 im tired now so im going to go sleepy :3 when you talk dirty to meh haha so night well it is nap time for me haha wow im such a baby ;) xxxx till NEXT TIME_**


	3. Never thought I needed you there

_**Meeeep I don't like this I don't know why? Sorry for late update I lost my laptop heheh but on with da story**_

You where laying there awake 'i-i can't believe it I mean they couldn't off been him he would never...or would he...' as you rolled over in your bed you came face to face with a man with white hair and red eyes you didn't feel the need to scream you felt worried and you whisper softly as you could "Who are you, and what are you doing in my room?" the man just barked quietly you stared a bit then patted him then it came to your senses Pluto was dead! You sat up flicked the light on and looked around...Pluto was nowhere to be found, you then find your dead [Mother/Father if dead] now you scream...

You where shaking like mad no one came in your room, you where so pale, pale as a white sheet you sat up shaking 'Was this all an illusion' then you remembered something the angels where saying about you...

FLASH BACK

As you where walking around the chapel you where wearing a [colour skirt] and [colour top] with Black knee length boots as you walked passed a 'secret door' you over heard some Angles talking about you, so being the little eaves dropper you are you pressed your ears against the door and you heard them say : "She can see dead people she needs to know it's going to happen, sooner or later.2 whispered a kind girl "No she can never know if she does she might use it to hurt us the people she can see are the ones that want to help her kill or take down something" whispered a old woman "This is mean she will never hurt us" said the older girl.

SUDDENLY slipped on the door and it opened "Umm I'm sorry I just slipped" you whispered politely "Oh its fine" Smiles the kind one "Um yeah" as the kind Angel helps you up you quickly walk away

FLASHBACK ENDED

'Wait who do I need to destroy?' you though as you where changing into your uniform ready for work, but you couldn't help but feel and evil presence in the house who was it? Was it Sebastian or was it that other demon...what was her name again Rue as in the flower? Or is it Nami? You kept these questions in your head you skipped Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner.

You where taking a stroll in the Phantomhive garden when you came across Pluto's grave you knew he wasn't in there he was too big to bury you kneeled down and asked the pile of mud and dog bones a question ever so softly "Who is it Pul Plu? You know straight away please help me?

_**GOMEN IM GOING TO END IT THERE NEW UPDATE ON SATUDAY I think :3 bye bye hoped you enjoyed my unicorns **_


	4. YOUR NEXT

_**Sup ma baby's how's life going ON WITH DA STORY!**_

"[Name]. Why are you outside in this freezing weather?" said a young girl "Oh I was visiting Pluto, sorry I if worried you Nami." you replied turning to her "No its fine hear take my jacket" she place a silky mint blue jacket on your shoulder and smiled "don't worry I'm naturally warm" she smiled again and ran back inside the house.

"Pluto, please give me a sign of who is it, I'd do anything for you to help" you whispered.

THE NEXT DAY

You where awoken to the sound of birds singing and humming then to be rudely interrupted by a knock at the door "WHAT!" you shouted "Sorry m'lady but I thought you would like to get up now it is 3:00 in the afternoon" Sebastian said walking in, it took a while to process then you make a perfect 'O' shape with your mouth you [skin colour] turned red in the face "THEN WHY DIDNT YOU WAKE ME BEFORE" you shouted almost bring down the house Sebastian covered his ears and answered in his normal toned voice "Because you where muttering something about a killer and destroying it in the very house" You got dressed (YES in front of sebby) you glared hard as he did you red eyes meeting beautiful [Colour eyes].

You where dressed, what you wore was your [Mothers or grandmas] a beautiful [Fav colour] silk dress that clung on to you [curves or breast if not then booty] you looked like an angel that had fallen from heaven but you did but you could prove yourself again you remember your mother saying : "you are my star glowing bright an endless charm growing stronger day by day, I'll be your charm and you be mine" she smiled and passed away [or died in pain your choice].

TIME SKIP

You where walking outside waiting for Sebastian or Cecil giving you an order but in the mean time you just followed your feet...

Sebastian's POV

I was looking for [Name], for a job master wanted her to do but I'm carouse he "Spider" hasn't showed up yet I wonder who he is?

Normal POV

As Sebastian wonder around the Mansion he came across some red lacy panties then blue then mint green he was now seeing mint green on the doors and floors he heard footsteps he turned quickly and pinned them against the wall

[Name]POV

You gasp at the contact of the wall "S-Sebastian you okay?" Your eyes are wide and his wear dark and evil then went wide and suddenly shook his head and put you down "Sorry [Name] I wasn't myself" he smiled and walked off, you looked around but didn't see anything you walked to your room entered got undressed, you went to brush your hair you dropped your brush then the lights went out

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

after a while they came back on you got up and jumped at the sight on your mirror you see YOUR NEXT written in what it looked like blood you stared at it for a while then thought 'How could someone get in without me knowing? I can't sense anyone moving' you walked out and poked your head out the door you nearly jumped out of your skin you saw red yes and one blue one you knew it was Sebastian and Cecil "Is it alright if we come in [Name]" You though 'why are they hear?' "y-yeah sure" you opened the door wide enough for them to come in.

"Sebastian Look at this, it is like the same on our mirrors" Cecil said in his normal voice you wore a confused face and had no idea of what they were going on about "Yes, but ours says [Name] you next" you spoke calmly "What is this about?" Cecil replied with a smirk "They want you, an angel dead, they are hear in this house" then the images of Pluto and the other dead people you saw but you shook your head then also remembered what Sebastian said about you wanting to kill the killer right in this very house.

"Sebastian you are to take [Name] to your room and sleep till we solve this case" You went bright red staining your [colour skin] "You want me to sleep with HIM" you shouted the last bit "Yes I do till we solve this and when we do you can stay with Sebastian don't worry he doesn't bite...That hard" Cecil said with a smirk "I hate you" yes you liked him a lot but you wouldn't dream of sleeping with a guy before marriage that's just wrong...

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

.

.

.

Next time

"What makes you think I did it I was asleep with Rue" Shouted the white head "Mistress please calm down your blood level" said the concerned Rue "Yes sorry Rue" Nami calmed herself

.

.

You heard smashing windows mirrors, someone was in the house they where after you, you where alone... Lights going out one by one 'PLEASE HELP ME SEBASTIAN' you screamed in thought

.

.

"[Name] please sleep, I will hold you till you do" Sebastian smiled and held you close to his chest as you fell into a deep nightmare! It was dark like when all the light went out glowing Eyes were approaching you, you tried screaming but no voice came out, you awoke in cold sweat Sebastian nowhere to be fount

.

.

Bags, you had bags under your eyes from the lack of sleep you needed to find then and kill them quick.

But what you didn't know that they...

_**Thanks for reading my babies sorry it's late been working on this all day also I have also been busy with homework and all that stuff but hear is chapter 4 hope you enjoy3 ba bye till Monday xxxx**_


	5. Authors Note Not long at all :) xxx

Guys I'm sorry i have some really bad news but ill update on Friday because it happened on Tuesday and it had really effected my life but i will continue i pinky promise :) xxxxx 


	6. I love the way Lie

_**Hello ima back xxxx**_

It had been a months, months since anything had happened Cecil was thinking about giving you your room back..."please give me my room back please nothing had happened since 3 months ago!" you pleaded "I said ill think about it, and do you not enjoy sleeping with Sebastian" Cecil Smirked "little runt is on to me" you thought "Well ...Sort of...No Yes, Maybe... I don't know" you blushed and stuttered and remembered that eventful night with him.

FLASH BACK

You where walking down the corridor as you just as you just finished a job Cecil sent you on you were so tired and aching, as you came to Sebastian's room/your room it felt like someone was watching you...then you looked around but couldn't see anything so you walked in looked around and thought out loud "Huh, where is Sebby?" you stripped down and when for a [shower/bath] you used your scented [Fav sent] shampoo conditioner and shower gel. Once you did that you got out wrapped a towel around your body, wiped the mirror down and turned around to see to huge scars on your back you saw black feathers growing and you hated it, you tried to rip them out and only got 5 out you where bleeding like maniac, you rushed to the shower turned it on and sat there till the bleeding stopped.

You walked out of the shower and walked into the room

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And there you saw Sebastian n all his glory in black boxers, you where blushing so badly your lips made a perfect shaped 'O' you snapped out of your daydream about making love shook your hear and your blush stained your [skin colour] cheeks, "Um mind putting some clothes on?" you questioned "No I'm comfy sleeping like this" "W-wellll mind passing me my Pj's?" you asked "As you wish [name]" Sebastian got up and handed you your silky [Fav colour] nightgown "it's a shame you are covering your beautiful body" Sebastian seductively whispered in your ear, you shivered in pleasure and you mind went all fuzzy after that.

All you could remember was the sex being that lustful it was unreal.

Moans, Screams, Grunts, Skin slapping, Water sipping, Sweat dripping and pants lots and lots of pants.

When you awoke you limped and stumbled to the bath room you took a [bath or shower cold or warm] when you got out you put on your uniform ready for work did your hair into a braid (Like Katniss) you looked in to the mirror and you saw

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dried up blood on your shoulder you wiped away as much as possible but that just made your dress wetter it looked like a scab that was healing _**(if you watched Jennifer's body you know what I'm on with when she bites her best friend)**_ over you touched it, it hurt a little but not a lot you just shrugged it off and went back to work...

FLASH BACK ENDED

"Cecil please can I have my room back?" you begged "I said ill think about it!" he shouted and went up the stairs to his office you where left alone all the lights where on you felt safe and warm... Suddenly

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

That's when you heard smashing windows mirrors, someone was in the house trying to get you, you where alone... Lights going out one by one 'PLEASE HELP ME SEBASTIAN' you screamed in your head.

You awoke to the sound of shouting and smashing glass "What makes you think I did it I was sleeping with Rue!" Shouted a white haired girl "Mistress please calm down your blood level" said a concerned Rue "Yes Rue I'm sorry" the white haired girl smiled and calmed down "But I didn't do it I don't have the power to kill an angle even if I did I would have done it by now" Nami said sitting down, Rue smiled and nodded in agreement you walked in and said "why would Nami kill me she loves me like I'm her own" you said "See why would I kill my own". You walked out and stood on the stairs and heard the rest of the conversation.

As you stood on the stairs you heard all of the conversation 'or they are scaring me and then going to get me at my weakest' you thought 'but I'm not going to let whoever it is win I'm strong I have 2 days till I can redeem myself'

It was a very long day, a really long day you helped out Finny, Bard and Mey Rin "I'm sooo full of energy I have no idea what to do Plu" you asked the ground full of bones

_**At Night**_

You couldn't sleep you where scared that they were going to get you and if they did what would they want from you? Did they want you dead for a reason? Maybe they wanted you dead cause you did something wrong you sat on the bed and bit you nails you waited till Bassy came back he came back quite late you by the time he has came back you were sleeping peacefully on his/your bed you tossed and turned for a while but then settled down.

Sebastian picked you up placed you under the covers and got undressed himself, and got into bed with you...then when everyone was sleeping peacefully you awoke screaming and drenched in cold sweat due to your screaming Sebastian woke up and whispered in his sleepy tone "[Name] please sleep, I will hold you till you do" Sebastian smiled and held you close to his chest you fell into a deep nightmare! It was dark like when the lights went out you saw glowing BEEP eyes, you tried screaming but no voice came out, you awoke again to find Sebastian not their you looked around the room his clothes weren't their you panicked and cried.

Bags, you had bags under your eyes from the lack of sleep you needed to find them and kill them quick and find your lover. You hoped he was okay.

You walked down the corridor looking for Cecil, Bard, Finny, Mey Rin, Sebastian, Nami and Rue.

But what you didn't know was that the killer who wanted you dead was looking right you while you were walking down the corridor

_**TO **_

_**BE **_

_**CONTINUED**_

_**AHHH i hate cliff hanger too hehehe thanks for reading xxxxx**_


	7. Those EyesWho are you?

**_hihi sorry for the really long wait iv not been well, moving up a year, holidays and family stuff ¬-¬ i know hey slap me if ya want for the really bad update but i will make reader-san happy 3 enjoy_**

* * *

"Mamma, quickly [boy name] has fallen in the pool!" a little girl shouted, as you ran down the garden you saw your little boy struggling to get a breath, suddenly you dove into the pool and grabbed [Boys Name] you swam to the side of the pool and put him on the side.

you saw he wasn't breathing so you did CPR on your son. it wasn't working. why. you kept trying till water came out of his little mouth you turned him to his side and cried in happiness you where happy because he was alive,, when he stopped coughing up water he cried "Mamma, im sorry im so sorry i slipped trying to get the ball" you smiles and whispered in his ear "its okay, all you did was scare mummy alot dont do it again okay if there is a problem tell your father or come get me, okay?"

.

.

.

.

.

Later that night

"and daddy i drew a horsey and and" he laughed and said " i can see you are getting better at drawing" as you saw the man you loved care for his and your child you couldn't help but smile at them [Boys Name] was in his room getting ready for dinner.

"Sebastian, did you here what our son did today?"

"yes i did, and im grateful he is alive if you weren't there he would have"

"but i thought-" you where cut of as Cecil and Elizabeth came down the stairs or more like her high pitched squeal you covered your ears, went into the kitchen to be greeted by Bard who was cleaning up you where thankful that he hasn't blow anything up yet.

.

.

.

.

After dinner

"Good night [Girls Name]" you whispered as you kissed her head

"good night Mamma i love you" she smiled "i love you more" you smiled back and walked over to your son "Good night [Boys name]" you whispered and kissed his head "Good night Mamma i love you" you whispered back "I love you more and with that you shut of the light and closed the door.

You walked down the corridor then you began to feel dizzy you gripped you head all of a sudden all you could see was a blur then with that you stepped forward and fell down the stairs...

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

You awoke in cold sweat, and thought "_was it all a dream was that my future? with Sebastian [girls name] and [boys name]? Will that happen? i best get up and forget about that we have a killer in the house still" __**(who do you think it is im**_** curious?)** as you got dressed in your casual uniform you walked down the stairs to be greeted by Mey-Rin

"Morning [Name] Cecil and Sebastian have gone out and won't be back till dinner" she said in her silly voice

"ah thanks Mey-Rin, need any help?" you asked

"no m'lady im fine by myself go buy some new clothes we are going to a ball tonight -" she said

"oh okay then" you replied and walked out the door.

.

.

.

As you where walking around town you couldn't really find anything till you stumbled upon a shop in a forest you didn't know how you got there as you entered it you saw this beautiful red and black dress it was breath taking (**_ 000/0/5669140/il_570xN. _**)you couldnt help but buy it.

when you got back it was really late but you got back 9 minutes before the ball you quickly ran up the stairs I get into your dress you had some trouble around the chest bit but other then that it fit like a glove, that took up a good 7 minutes so only two minutes left you helped set up and put he food out you say Mey-Rin in a beautiful purple and black dress and Finny and Bard well they where in the kitchen you talked to mey-rin till the ball started.

.

.

.

.

half way through the ball

You stood with Mey-Rin for half of the time people dancing,chatting and eating looked like they where having fun all of a sudden black and white was in your vision

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

it was Sebastian. "M'lady may I have this slow dance" he offered his hand out you being the nervous baby you are shook your head and answered "I can't dance." you paused "sorry", he frowned and said "All you need to do is step on my feet while I dance" his frown turned to a smile you couldn't help but say yes to him and you two danced to the slow song you felt really drowse and saw a pair and _ eyes looking at you, then your eyes widened and you blinked once and they where gone, who was out trying to kill you, you needed to get out of this mansion or you needed to find them then confront them... maybe you could corner or maybe an ambush.

.

.

.

.

.

_"The eyes they where a sea-green colour or where they...i have no idea anymore, i need help you_" thought to yourself "_This is all in my head calm down [name]" _As you lay in bed you couldn't help but think that tomorrow was the last chapter of your day...was it

* * *

**_TO BE CONINUED IN CHAPTER 8 OR 7 3 ILL UPDATE TOMORROW NIGHT UNICORNS_**


End file.
